Playtime with the Boss
by BlacFang
Summary: Something requested by a buddy of mine Fanfiction staring Multiple characters but will for the most part center around Lubbock and Najenda Rated M will eventually have lemons oh and will have some (TatsumixAkame) as well (LubbockxNajenda) Incomplete for now but will be finished very soon :) All the Best
1. Chapter 1

Playtime with the Boss Note

(A/N):  
Hello my fanfiction lover's BlacFang here with another Akame Ga Kill fanfiction As you could have likely surmised I'm quite a fan of the series and honestly who wouldn't be? It's an awesome anime (albeit a short one) Next to DragonBall Z it's one my all time favorites. However I wish the ending had been I won't spoil it for those of you who haven't seen the show or read the Manga but I will say this: it will definitely hit you in the feels I don't care how tough you are. Lbs

Anyway one of my favorite pairings of the show is AkamexTatsumi personally I felt this is the most ignored pairing which is odd because the characters were tease shipped almost throughout the whole show. These two would have been perfect for each other had this couple been canon. Plus it's shameful how much screen time Akame actually got she had the least amount of screen time than any other main character and the damn show is named after her! Smh

Well anyway another favored pairing is one that was actually more than hinted in the series. Najenda x Lubbock in the series Lubbock actually admits his feelings for her however he dies before he gets a chance to open up to Najenda who is hinted to have similar feelings for him. This following is a one shot featuring them and yes it will have a lemon!

Dedicated to a buddy of mine and fellow fan of the show GeneKnight94 this is for you! (And well everyone else too lol)  



	2. Chapter 2

In the hideout of the group of friends/assassins known as Night Raid longtime Revolutionary Army member, skilled fighter and warrior espionage expert and all around pervert Lubbock walked down the hallways of his and his friends home his hands shoved into his green jacket as he leaned back with a swagger whistling as he headed towards the training grounds intending on getting a good workout and perhaps a quick spar with Bulat or Tatsumi.

The young knight had quickly grown on Lubbock and while Tatsumi was still naive and 'green' Lubbock valued him as an ally in this war. Not to mention Tatsumi would be someone cool to hang out with and talk about girls. (Something he couldn't do with Bulat) not to say Bulat wasn't fun to hang out with but with his sexual preferences known about all throughout the group hanging out with Bulat could get ..well awkward.

As Lubbock turned a corner he heard the unmistakable sound of voices lowered obviously ones of people who wanted to keep their conversation as private as possible. With much practiced stealth he switched his stance to one that allowed him to walk with silent foosteps and slowly approached the slightly cracked doorway and peered through the tiny crack of the door and saw two of his friends and fellow assassins Tatsumi and Akame sitting close together in a room.

Lubbock ' s eye widened in surprise then he giggled under his breath as his mischievous side came out as he peeped on his friends. He could see Akame and Tatsumi both sitting in chairs right in front of each other smiling and chortlilng merrily. Tatsumi had Akame's hand in his, her palm facing upwards toward the ceiling and she was blushing madly. "What are they doing? " Lubba wondered curiously. He watched Tatsumi maneuver his hands gently over her palm, specifically his thumbs as he softly touched various parts of her palm he then used his fingers to gently trace the lines in Akame's palm before using his hand to mimic the actions of a spider and have his hand crawl up her arm This made Akame blush harder and press her other hand against her mouth as she giggled giddily. Tatsumi too guffawed in merriment. "Well they're awfully cozy" Lubbock thought his grin of mischief widening surprised at seeing the normally stoic Akame act like... well like a normal girl.

"When did all this happen?" He then remembered hearing about Leone teasing Akame about something, putting two and two together he made the connection and had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing out loud. So Akame and Tatsumi had become a item huh? Well good for them, Lubbock while being the pervert and prankster he was he definitely was more than capable of being serious. He was genuinely happy for his two friends the dark life of an assassin was one of constant danger and bloodshed finding love or even companionship was not something to be taken lightly, the moments where you could actually BE a normal person rather than masquerade as one, as he had done so often on stealth missions were moments to be treasured.

It was good Tatsumi and Akame were getting close to one another. It'd be good for both them Tatsumi needed this to aide in getting over the tradegy of his village friends' deaths and Akame she definitely needed this she'd been through the most turmoil than any other person in Night Raid. Lubbock remembered when he had first met Akame and thought it a waste that such a beautiful girl was so cold and emotionless. He chuckled as he remembered how he'd tried (and failed) to seduce Akame on their first meeting and he immediately had the blade of a cursed poisoned sword pointed at his throat.

He giggled silently in nostalgia at the memory. But still even though he was a bit lecherous there was only one woman Lubbock wanted to take a few rounds with in the bedroom ; Najenda their gorgeous silver-haired leader the object of his affection eve since he'd met her.

Most men wouldn't call Najenda beautiful especially after she'd lost her arm and eye. But Lubbock was not most men to him her beauty was just her appearance it was her warrior spirit as well. He withdrew his eye from his peephole and opened the door to his memories.

He thought back to when he served under Najenda back when she was still a captain for the Empire.

He had been making his way to her quarters inside the base camp. And had found her crying.

(Flashback):

Lubbock walked past the various tents of his fellow soliders some of whom were eating , others tended to their weapons, some played games with one another. A few of his fellow comrades invited him to come join them in a game of cards. "AH after after!" He said waving his hand passively. "First I must take this intel to this Boss" he said holding up a folder. They pleasantly heeded his words and bid him farewell as he continued on his way. Arriving outside her tent he licked his hand and ran it through his hair and straightened up his stance wanring to look his best for his beloved. "Captain I have urgent intel from our superiors". Silence. "Captain?" he called out again. "I'm here" she finally called out "that's good news thank you solider just leave the documents outside my tent and I'll go over them later". Instantly he sensed something was wrong her voice was full of emotion. "Captain? " he said concerned. "You are dismissed solider"

"But.."

"I SAID YOU'RE DISMISSED!"

He flinched at her harshness. "Yes Captain" he said as he turned to leave after placing the folder near the tent entrance. After walking a few short paces he stopped and turned his instincts guiding him willing him to enter her quarters and comfort her. He gulped at the thought Najenda was cordial to her troops but disobedience fueled her temper and you certainly didn't want to be on her bad side. However she had always treated him slightly different than the others at dinner time the generals always ate first and would allow their favorite soliders to eat with them, Najenda would always pic him and him alone.

They'd had many good conversations at dinner almost like dating. "Maybe our bond will save me from her wrath.. I hope". Putting that in mind and digging DEEP in his well of courage he went against customs of the Imperial Army (and society for that matter) and entered her tent the flaps gently brushing against his torso. Entering he could see the Captains weapon Teigu Pumpkin resting against a chair near the fireplace. The Capitan in question was sitting in the chair at her desk with her back to him. She was leaning against her desk tilting the chair with her feet cross in midair. She had one of her long black cigarettes in her hand and as evidenced by the smoke vapor cloud in front of her and the several burnouts in the ashtray on her desk she was smoking to try and relieve some emotional turmoil.

"Um Captain Najenda?" He said in a small voice. Instantly her chair fell to the ground with a bang making him jump as she shot up like her seat was on fire. "Dammit solider! Did the enemy cut off your fucking ears? Don't you know what 'dismissed' means you stupid piece of sh..." she screamed as she pounded her fist on the table and turned to face him. Her expression which had been one of rage that would scared the devil immediately softened upon recognition.

"Oh Lubbock" she said her voice and mannerism softening immediately.

Lubbock who had recoiled in terror at her rage lowered his leg back on the ground he breathed in and out slowly to stop his heart from pounding in his chest.

"Sorry for shouting Lubbock had I known it was you I wouldn't have been so abrasive"

"Sorry for coming in uninvited"

"Did you need anything Lubbock? "

"I was just concerned about you Captain"

"That's sweet but I'm fine"

Despite her words he could clearly see she was anything but fine, her eyes were bloodshot and her face was still wet were the tears had run down her face.

He stepped forward "Captain?" He said in a voice told her he was on to her.

She sighed moved to the front of her desk which she leaned against.

"Today on the battlefield I witnessed a little girl crying over the bodies of her parents"

Lubbock lowered his head in empathy such horrors were common in times of war.

"I saw her too" he commented sadly

"I couldn't but but feel sorry for the poor child so young to have lost both parents it's like your whole world is destroyed in one moment I remember thinking that when my parents died"

Lubbock looked at her stunned he had no idea she'd lost her parents too.

"I remember seeing their faces looking up at me cold ,pale ,bloody ,eyes full of fear, their mouths agape in a scream at their final moments of pain."

She crossed her arms over her chest tightly. "It was a time of war just like it is now when I lost my parents and I was just thinking that this isn't the end that little girl won't be the only one to see her parents killed in front of her there will be thousands of other people children and adults to see their loved be collateral damage in our bloody campaign. And we're the beasts that our the architects for so much suffering"

Tears had resumed flowing down her face as she wept suddenly she felt something large and warm wrapped around her opening her eyes she gasped. Lubbock was hugging her!

Her face went red at the sudden action of intimacy then she smiled and wrapped her arms around him as well.

"Don't be sad Najenda people may suffer now but it's not our fault it's the Empire's they are masterminds behind this we're just the pawns."

He held her tighter wishing he could absorb her pain and make it his own so she wouldn't have to bear it.

He couldn't think of anything else to say so he just held her contently.

This was all she'd needed anyway she felt her sadness melt away like lava at Lubbock's touch.

They stayed like for a moment before the sound of people walking by the tent startled them and they jumped away from one another instinctively.

Though they hadn't actually been caught they still blushed in embarrassment.

Suddenly another solider entered the tent holding a scroll.

"Commander" he said "HQ wishes to inform you that General Esdeath will be arriving to discuss new battle tactics in about 5 hours"

"Thank you solider" Najenda said without looking at him so he wouldn't see the expression on her face.

With a bow the solider exited without another word.

Both Najenda and Lubbock sighed in relief that they hadn't been caught in a "compromising" position. "You best return to your quarters solider" she said "before something happens that both of us would regret".

These words were like a sharp slap to Lubbock. "Regret?" he thought to himself sadly. Hearing here say this nearly crushed him he'd never regret doing anything with her or spending time with her, he didn't regret giving up his life of luxury to join her ranks, he didn't regret the fighting, the bloodshed, the violence in his mind it was worth it just to be near this goddess of a woman. But still he was obligated to obey her and he'd been ordered to leave. "Aye Aye Captain" he said. Nodding Najenda turned away and stared at the wall crossing her arms Lubbock and turned in the opposite direction to leave he has nearly exited the tent when he heard a soft voice. "Lubba..." "Yes Captain? " he asked turning and all at once he felt wetness on his lips, warmness envelope him and his pound like a drum. Najenda had rushed forward and hugged and kissed plunging her tongue passionately into his mouth. Lubbock's eye widened in surprise before he kissed back. Just as soon as the kiss began it ended much earlier than either of them would have liked. Lubbock pouted disappointed when she withdrew and Najenda despite thr small smile on her face was sorely disappointed that she and her favorite subordinate couldn't go further. "Thank you again Lubbock" she said affectionately stroking her hand through his hair. He smiled longingly at her. She returned the smile with a hint of smugness in it. "I told you to leave did I not Lubbock? " She asked teasingly. "Eh Huh?" Lubbock asked the question completely catching him off guard.

"Why are you still here?"

"You um you didn't give me a chance to..."

"That's insubordination Lubbock punishable by 69 lashes"

(He he he)

"But you y-y-you y-y-y- you kissed ME!"

"I did no such thing Lubbock" Najenda continued loving the game she was playing with him and winning.

"But but!" Lubbock sputtered.

Najenda chuckled and placed her hand under his chin and brought him so close they were centimeters apart

"You'd better heed my commands Lubbock or else I'll have to discipline you" she putting an intimate emphasis on the word 'discipline'.

Lubbock blushed madly at the sexual implications she made with her words.

Why was she speaking with such dirty implications?

Did she, did she have feelings for him too?"

He hadn't realized that he'd been staring at her for quite a moment.

"What's wrong ? Do you want to be disciplined?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"AHHH!" NO NO NO NO NO I'm good I'm good" he said leaping and waving his hands madly like fans. He chuckled nervously and placed his hand behind his back.

Najenda chuckled and smirked before leaning back against a small table and crossing her legs sexily. She also crossed her arms under her breasts lifting them slightly. Suddenly Lubbock felt his pants get about two sizes too small.

"Well Uhhh Ja mata ne Commander!" He said dashing out of the tent to go "relieve" himself. Najenda laughed heartily at seeing her beloved underling so embarrassed. She took one of her cigars of the box in her breast pocket lit it and took a long drag smiling while she did. "Oh Lubba" she said under her breath "How silly and eccentric you are, I wonder why you chose this life of war and bloodshed you'd likely do much better as an entertainer". An image of a rockstar Lubbock surrounded by a pack of nubile young girls suddenly went through her mind. She had recalled seeing Lubbock all snuggled up with some dark-skinned floozy at a small cafe in town when he and other soldiers were off duty. She observed how Lubbock had the young lady laughing up a storm and found herself internally wishing it was her in the girls place. She brushed it now as she had then. 'Nonsense he is my subordinate and one of my soldiers that'd be inappropriate'  
'Besides he is younger than I am' she took another long drag of her cigar 'but he is very cute' she thought with a tiny blush on her face. 'Falling in love has always seemed so foreign to me' she went on in her mind. 'But I might give it a shot after all this bloodshed ends'. With that in mind she walked towards the entrance of her tent where had left the intel he'd dropped off and went back to her desk to open it and look through the paperwork. She didn't have time for such frivolous things she was a General and her soldiers needed her. She couldn't afford any distractions.  
She allowed herself to think back to her very recent kiss with Lubbock and how much she liked it. She vowed to give this live thing a try after this campaign was over hopefully by then it wouldn't be too late.

Elsewhere. ..

Lubbock had managed to find a suitable place to 'solve' his problem and after washing his hands in a water basin made his way towards the galley discovering he was hungry as he moved he allowed himself to get lost in his thoughts. "Najenda kissed me!, Najenda kissed me!"  
He thought cheerily in his head. "So does this mean that she had feelings for me too?" He suddenly remembered her words; "Before something happens that we both regret" What had she meant by those words? As Lubbock pondered the meaning of the words he was struck by realization had. "Of course" he thought. In was part of the code of the Empire that romantic relationships between General and solider were while not outlawed or banned were considered taboo and frowned upon for thing it was feared that a commander taking intimate interest in one of their subordinates caused favoritism as well distractions and slacking and Najenda was not who welcomed distractions. It was already speculated throughout the ranks that Najenda's fondness for Lubbock was thought to be odd true Generals would have their favorite soliders but they wouldn't be spoiled to point of becoming obsolete.

Nonetheless that hadn't changed the fact that she had kissed him.

With that in mind Lubbock smiled to himself and walked into the mess hall. "Perhaps one day we can be together"

********  
(End of Flashback )

Lubbock smiled in nostalgic remembrance of that special moment he and Najenda had way back when and it undoubtedly one of the best days of his life and a treasured secret between he and his Boss one that they hadn't spoken to each other at all. A sound of laughter brought him out of his head.

He peered through the crack in the door where he witnessed the tender moment between his two friends take a playful turn. Tatsumi had began tickling Akame having her squirm and wickle in his touch giggling and laughing uncontrollably. "Tatsumi stop it!" He laughed to and merely tickled her harder. "Your mouth says 'no' but your eyes say 'yes' Akame!" He stated laughing. Akame laughed so hard her face was red and she had tears in her eyes. Lubbock too laughed though he muffled the sound to keep from being discovered. He never thought Akame could be so playful. "Hmmm it seems Tatsumi brings out the best in her" Lubbock thought slyly. Back inside the room Akame having had enough of being dominated locked her legs around Tatsumi's waist and twisted her hips to reverse the right positions and put herself on top. She looked down at him tilting her head to the side in a "you asked for it" expression Tatsumi whose eyes were wide with surprise at the sudden shift in positions. Began to realize what was about to happen. "Wait Akame don't. .." Too late , Akame was upon him tickling him right back aiming for his armpits. Tatsumi laughed wildly at being tickled by the red-eyed beauty. His hands flailed about until suddenly he 'accidentally' took ahold of something large , round soft and warm. Akame gasped in surprise and Tatsumi after involuntary squeezing shot up in surprise as his eyes widened. Outside the room Lubbock barely suppressed a gasp. Tatsumi had grabbed Akame's breast!. Akame blushed and looked down at Tatsumi's hand on her large boob. Tatsumi gasped and let go instantly as though he'd suddenly been electrocuted. Akame stared at him intently. 'Oh he's gonna get it now' Lubbock thought snickering and mentally preparing himself to come to the aide of a soon to be chopped into pieces Tatsumi.

"Akame I'm so so so so sorry! " I didn't mean to..." Akame silenced Tatsumi with a finger on his lips.

"It's nothing you haven't already done Tatsumi" she said in a seductive purr.

Lubbock's jaw dropped at this . 'Did Akame just say what I think she just said? ' So her and Tatsumi they had!?

Lubbock laughed as silently as he could 'This would explain why breakfast was made so late that one day'.

Tatsumi scratched the back of his head nervously blushing while doing so.

"Well yeah but I thought you might get mad"

"Why would I get mad Tatsumi?" Akame said grinning "You can do whatever you want to me"

She blushed at her own words and Tatsumi turned a shade redder. Slowly their heads began getting closer to one another.

Seeing this Lubbock backed away from his peephole and opened another door to enter a storage room so he could finally laugh out loud.

"Ayia that's funny" he said wiping a tear of mirth. Laughing aside he was genuinely happy for his friends.

"Well I better let them have some privacy" he said exiting the room quietly and walking down the hallway he took about two steps before he turned a evil mischievous glint in his eye. "PSYCH!" he declared in loud voice. When blinding speed he turned tailed and made a mad dash at the door ready for some epic cock blocking. He powerfully kicked the door of the room where his friends were. Akame and Tatsumi who were just inches away from there were stopped hearing a shout and a loud "BANG!"

Lubbock burst into the room spreading his arms in a "here I am!" motion and declaring in a loud shout "BAM!" he heard two unmistakable screams of surprise ;one feminine one masculine. Lubbock laughed heartily having shut his eyes as he laughed. "Well well well what are you two up in here ha ha ha!" 'Cock block success! ' he thought to himself. His moment of triumph however was extremely short lived for the instance he opened his eyes he had just enough time to see two fists flying top speed at his face. His eyes widened. 'Oh SHIT!' He thought as he was hit with force of a baseball bat. WHAM! Both Akame and Tatsumi had reacted purely on instinct and surprise as they simultaneously punched Lubbock, he crashed to the floor loudly his face covered in lumps bruises and a touch of blood. Stars hovered and orbited around his head.  
Both Tatsumi and Akame gasped in surprise at what they had done Akame covered her mouth with both her hands. "LUBBA? !" They both exclaimed. "Ayia fuck" he groaned painfully he covered his face with his hands. "I think one of you broke my nose and the other one broke it again". "You alright bro?" Tatsumi asked concerned kneeling down next to him. "I'll live" Lubbock said sitting up all his injuries having vanished (A/N: as is the magic of anime lol)

"Entering a room without knocking is rude Lubba" Akame also kneeling down her trademark stoicism returning.

"I'll keep that in mind next time" Lubbock said still rubbed his sore face.

"Wait how did you know we were in here? " Tatsumi asked.

Lubbock froze as a bead of sweat rolled down his head. "Uhhhhh".

"Were you watching us?" Akame asked a touch of venom in her voice.

"Ummmm maybe?" Lubbock said meekly.

Akame stared at him fiercely.

Lubbock gulped in fear after all what's more frightening than a sexually frustrated assassin?

"Wait let me make it up to you. .." Lubbock began before he was punched again by Akame.

"Ohhhh shit" he groaned.

Akame stood and "hmph!" Turning her back

Tatsumi merely laughed and stood back up holding his belly in laughter he suddenly winced as he felt a twinge of pain of his hand. Examination of his hand revealing a rather small lesion on his smaller knuckles he gingerly touched it and winced again. This caught Akame's attention who immediately rushed to her loves side ready to alleviate whatever caused him even the smallest amount of pain. "What hurts Tatsumi? " She asked "I think my fist might have hit his goggles" Tatsumi answered. "You poor thing! " Akame said tenderly running ointment on his wounds.

Lubbock who still on the floor clutching his sire face couldn't help but get mad and annoyed at this. "Poor thing?" He hissed under his breath. "Poor thing?!"

"POOR THING!?" he exclaimed Loudly standing to his feet to better yell at the couple. "I get my nose broken 3 times in a row and you don't bat an eye he gets one a little nick of his knuckle and he's gets the private nurse treatment and the 'poor thing' coddling?!"

"WHAT KINDA SHIT IS THAT?!"

Lubbock panted in rage as Akame glared at him. "You're a peeping pervert Tatsumi isn't" she snarled.

Behind her Tatsumi grinned smugly.

Lubbock's eyebrow twitched in anger.  
'Oh so it's like that?' He thought 'Well I wonder if your little girlfriend will still think so fondly if she finds out you and I did last Tuesday"

"Not a pervert eh?" Lubbock said leaning back and jutting out his chest his signature grin of mischief returning

As if reading his mind the color on Tatsumi's face drain and he went pale ad he realized what Lubbock was about to say. He has illy begun waving his arms and shaking his head behind Akame's back mouthing the words "No! No! No!"

"Well Akame since Tatsumi isn't a pervert you wouldn't mind me telling you where he and I went into town last week"

"You were investigating a lead in the red light district" she said in her signature monotonous voice matter-of-factly.

Lubbock chuckled and waved his finger condescendingly "Ahh yes but afterwards weeeee..."  
he went on emphasizing the vowel for dramatic effect. Behind Akame Tatsumi was on pins and needles biting his nails in fear. 'You bastard!' He thought 'if Akame finds out about that I'm dead!'

"You did what?" Akame asked beginning to grow impatient.

Lubbock opened his eyes an evil glint in them.

"Weeee."

"Hey guys! "

A sudden loud feminine voice behind Lubbock caught him off guard and made him nearly jump out of his skin.

"AIIIEEEEE" he squealed waving his arms madly he he turned to see a tall busty blonde woman with the always present smile of her face.

"Leone what the hell!?" He said clutching at his chest.

She laughed at his silliness "Why so jumpy Lubbock? "

"You don't just appear behind someone! " he said.

Leone grinned at his words. " I do like sneak attacks"

Her grin faded as she took a closer look upon Lubbock's visage.

"Lubba" she began. "Why do you have two black eyes?"

His expression turned sour "Because. ."

"Tatsumi and I punched him because he was spying on us" Akame interrupted him.

Lubbock's expression went blank as he was completely exposed.

Leone's cheeks puffed as she tried and failed to stifle her laughter which soon became a series of guffawing and ab clutching as Leone burst out in laughter. "So basically one again Lubbock's retribution for being a perve was getting his ass kicked again" she said wiping a tear of laughter from her cheek.

"Yep" Akame said nodding her slowly her eyes narrowed

(A/N: if you saw the anime's first episode you know exactly what expression I'm talking about lol)

Leone stroked a fuming Lubbock's hair. "Oh Lubbock can't catch a break can you?"

Suddenly her ears perked up much like a curious cat's would and suddenly she looked at Tatsumi and Akame with the expression of the cat that ate the canary.

The look unerved both Tatsumi and Akame.

"Uh what's the matter Sis?" Tatsumi asked.

Leone's smiled widened. "What were you two doing in here that caught this baka's attention anyway? "

At the same time Akame and Tatsumi blushed. Akame lowered her head and turned away.

"Nothing we were just ummm talking" Tatsumi said rubbing the back of his head.

Leone walked over to Tatsumi quickly and got all up in his face with hers suspiciously. Tatsumi started and backed away.

"Must have been a pretty nice talk"  
She whispered seductively her tone of voice surprising all three others.

"Maybe you can have that kind of 'talk" with me someday Tatsumi" she said directly in his ear while squeezing his butt putting a rather lewd emphasis on the word "talk".

Lubbock couldn't help but feel envious and hot and bothered at the same time.  
'Oh shit that's hot but what the fuck?!'  
He thought 'why the hell are all the women in Night Raid throwing themselves at him?" "Well except for Miss Najenda'.

Despite his envy Lubbock enjoyed seeing an embarrassed Tatsumi squirm under Leone's teasing.

'He must have the biggest bones right now! HA HA HA HA' he laughed in his head.

"S-S-S sis what are you talking about? " Tatsumi sputtered.

Before Leone could answer she was suddenly pushed back away from Tatsumi by a powerful and extremely fast forceful shove by Akame who'd been very offended and enraged by Leone's flirting with Tatsumi.

"Enough Leone Tatsumi won't do that with you"

"Oh really? Why not? " Leone questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Because you're going to try and seduce him"

"Why wouldn't I? he is really cute"

"He's not interested in you like that Leone"

During this verbal exchange between the girls Lubbock and Tatsumi had made eye contact and though they didn't say it out loud one phrase went through their heads; "CAT FIGHT! "

"Not interested huh why not? He's not gay like Bulat and he certainly doesn't have a girlfriend"

"Yes he does! " Akame shouted

"Really who?" Leone asked quickly

Akame realized she had been letting her emotions get the better of and clamped her hand over her mouth.

"Well?" Leone questioned.

Akame merely dropped her hands and declared ; "I'm going to go get dinner started" With that she walked past Lubbock and Leone out of the room.  
Just as she exited she turned her attention to the green eyed assassin.

"Tatsumi don't forget you have to come help me". With that she walked off.

After she departed Leone laughed "Ohhhhhh Very protective of you isn't she Tatsumi? " She grabbed and pushed his face against her enormous breasts.

Lubbock seeing this said "Hey sis I want a hug too"

Leone looked towards Lubbock and released the nearly smothered Tatsumi who had flailing his arms trying to get loose of Leone's iron strong grip.

"Well come here then " she said opening her arms invintingly

Stars formed in Lubbock's eyes as he lunged towards the well-endowed blonde.

"Those tits are mine!" He cried out loud.

Just then Leone swift as lightning sidestep his jump and of course he missed completely.

Unfortunately now he had nothing to break his airborne acceleration. .except for the fast approaching dresser.

"AHHHH!" Lubbock screamed as he inevitably crashed face first into the hard wooden furniture with a loud "BANG"

"Uhnnnn" he groaned painfully as he grabbed his head tenderly.

Leone walked over and kneeled down next to to the fallen string master.

"Aww Lubbock I'm sorry I didn't mean for you get hurt but it's partially your fault. You could've gotten a hug easily but since it's obvious that you just to prey on my nubile young body I couldn't help but feel threatened" she paused as giggled. "Well I'm going to go get a drink boys" she declared standing up. "Catch ya later!" She said cheerily as she exited the room and headed in the opposite direction that Akame went.

Tatsumi shook his head and sighed before leaning down near the fallen green-haired playboy. "How's your head , ass?" He asked with a tone mixed with concern and annoyance. Lubbock moaned "Just peachy shithead" he got up to sitting position still rubbing his sore head. "Why the hell do I keep getting hurt today? "

Laughing Tatsumi stood up "Maybe if you weren't such a perverted ass you wouldn't be getting your ass kicked all the time" he said as he extended his hand to his friend who accepted it and allowed Tatsumi to help him to his feet.

"Not my fault you and I are the only "straight guys in a house full of sexy women can't help myself sometimes"  
Lubbock chuckled

Tatsumi shook his head "Yes sexy women who also happen to be trained assassins did you forget that part?"

Lubbock glared at his friend "Hey don't get flip with me pretty boy!" "Until you along I was pretty much the only guy here, well the only one into girls so I almost had my own harem."

"Really you a harem?"

"Yes dammit is that so hard to believe? "

Tatsumi raised his chin in thought and rubbed it "Actually no" he admitted "You're definitely perverted enough"

"Hey!" Lubbock cried.

Tatsumi chuckled and continued on "But not with any of these girls in Night Raid".

Lubbock gave him a murdererous look.

"Well think about it; Mine would blow your head off, Sis would pound you into paste, Sheele well I'm not sure she might either accept or cut you in half. And Akame would slice you up like sushi"

"HE..." Lubbock opened his mouth to speak and then thought better of it as he realized Tatsumi was right.

"And don't even get me started on the Boss"

At this Lubbock snatched Tatsumi by his collar and brought him nose to nose.

"Don't think that implies for Miss Najenda I WOULD have a chance with her I've known her longer than anyone else in Night Raid she and I have a special bond! !" He declared.

Tatsumi laughed "If you say so bro" he replied as Lubbock released him.

"Myah don't get cocky just because you think your some kind of Ladykiller".

Tatsumi "pffted" and wave his hand "Nonsense I'm just being myself" he said as he moved towards the door.

Suddenly he stopped as Lubbock had wrapped a companion like bear hug around his comrades shoulder.

"Speaking of "Ladykiller" I noticed you and a certain red eyed bombshell have gotten rather cozy lately.

Tatsumi was glad Lubbock was in a post where he couldn't see the blush forming on his face.

"Akame? " he asked playing dumb "we're just friends same as you and I are"

"Oh no no no no Tatsumi" Lubbock spoke "No you and she have been rather intimate ever since that one morning when Akame didn't wake up to make breakfast, not to mention these days she prances around like a giddy schoolgirl"

He leaned in closer "If you ask me I think you and Akame have doing a little 'tongue wrestling' "he puckered his lips and made mocking kissing noises " Muah Akame! Muah Tatsumi! Muah Muah Muah! "

"Knock it off you jerk! " Tatsumi said shoving a laughing Lubbock away.

"So what were you two up to in here anyway?" He questioned as he put his hands in pockets and leaned against the dresser.

Tatsumi sighed and crossed his arms "Nothing I was just showing her some palm reading techniques from my village"

"Ohhhh palm reading? "

"Yes palm reading I also showed her where pressure points in the hands are"

"What is that foreplay where you come from?"

"Yes ..wait I mean NO!"  
Tatsumi answered without thinking.

Too late Lubbock laughed loudly at Tatsumi's expense

"So it IS foreplay ha ha well I guess it works if your a country hick seducing a wild child"

Tatsumi merely glared at Lubbock and turned and exited the room.

"Hey come on I'm just playing" Lubbock said following him.

In the hallway Tatsumi stopped and allowed Lubbock to catch up with him.

"Hey man all joking aside I'm happy for you and Akame I'm glad you two have gotten close" he said his tone turning serious.

Tatsumi turned to look at the green haired man.

"I'm serious man Akame's been through more than any of us I've never seen her smile but ever since you've come around that's all changed" he smiled "And I wouldn't have it any other way bro"

Tatsumi also smiled" Thanks man" he as they fist bumped and then shook hands.

It truly was fine brother/friend moment and what better to end than a busty drunken Lioness?

Said Lioness appeared around the corner holding a half empty bottle of sake obviously not her first as her cheeks were rosy she giggled merrily and she was unsteady on her feet.

"Hey hic* guys!" She said walking over to them.

"Sis!" Tatsumi cried out as Leone came closer and he had catch the unbalanced blonde so she wouldn't fall.

"Iyaa she's wasted again" Lubbock said face palming.

"He he he Hey Tatsumi want to go a train with me?"

"Training?" Tatsumi questioned holding her while trying to avoid staring at her ample bosom

"Yeah why don't we work on ground game?" She purred "A little wrestling" she said. Both boys blushed at this.

At that moment there a "whoosh" as the sound of fabric in air whipped through the air. An apron fell on top of Tatsumi's head. "Huh?" He muttered confused before he was snatched away from Leone's side who fell without the support of his torso. Akame had appeared out of nowhere and was clutching onto Tatsumi poesseively "Tatsumi you were supposed to come help me prepare" she a hint of a whine in her voice. "A- Akame! I was about to come join you but but".. he stammered.

Leone sprang up and wrapped her arms around Tatsumi smashing her huge breasts against his face causing Lubbock to giggle and Akame to give her blonde friend a murdererous look. "Buut cute little Tatsumi decided that he'd going to wrestle with me isn't that right Tatsumi? " In retaliation Akame wrapped Tatsumi in her own grasp and her slightly smaller bosom squished into Tatsumi's back. "No Tatsumi is going to the kitchen to help me prepare dinner like he always does" Akame growled fiercely. "Change of plans Akame what do say Tatsumi we can use my bed as a mat". She said rubbing her hand though his hair. Akame jerked him away from Leone Tatsumi who has been smothered by Leone's massive amount of chest meat gasped sharply. "Girls wait I".. he never finished as both Leone and Akame had each taken hold of one of his arms and we're having a tug-of-war with him.

"He's going with me!" Akame exclaimed

"No he's coming with me!" Leone argued.

"Hey don't I get a say in this!?" Tatsumi asked

"NO!" Both girls shouted simultaneously

Lubbock had fallen on the floor laughing while the 'Tatsumi tug-of-war' had been going on

"Enjoying yourself asshole?!" Tatsumi screamed at Lubbock who was still laughing.

"Actually yes I am" he replied standing up and wiping a tear from his eye.

"If it's not too much trouble think you uh GIVE ME A HAND HERE!?"

Lubbock actually did step forward to try and assist his friend friend but both girls shot him a quick glance that said; "I'll castrate you if you interfere" and Lubbock squealed and backed away. "Just a sec Tatsumi" he said turning on his heel

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING?!' Tatsumi shouted as he continued to be pulled back and forth between the two beautiful women.

"To find the person who can end this! " he called out

Just then said person appeared behind the group on the opposite end of the hallway. "What the hell is going in here?" A feminine voice full of authority shouted. Lubbock turned and felt his heart warm at the sight of the woman he practically worshipped.

There stood Najenda still as beautiful as ever despite her robotic arm and missing eye. As always smoking a cigar.

At her appearance both Akame and Leone let out embarrassed "eeps!" And both released their holds on Tatsumi though Akame made sure room place herself in between Leone and her boyfriend.

"Well?!" Najenda said in an annoyed voice. Lubbock immediately took this time to step up to Najenda and explain.

"Nothing Miss Najenda just Tatsumi being a man whore". At this Tatsumi shouted "Hey!"

"Not knowing which girl he likes better so naturally Akame and Leone were fighting over him" he continued "So naturally I advised them that instead of fighting each other they should both take it out on him" he grinned mischievously "Buuuut if they are going to fight I suggest bikini oil wrestling with me as the referee a ha ha ha! "

Najenda rolled her eye and pushed Lubbock to the side.

"Ok now would one of you three like to give me the not so lewd version? ".


End file.
